


First Blood

by tom_the_holland



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Blood

Joe and Nick fist started having sex when they were just kids. Joe was 12 and Nick was 9. They shared a room for a while and Joe managed to manipulate Nick into sucking his dick. A few nights later he managed to fuck him in the ass.

It happened every day for almost 10 years. Even when they didn’t share rooms Joe would sneak into Nick’s room.

No one ever found out. They were quite careful, but when they were home alone together they would have sex all over the house.

Once, when Joe was 16 and Nick was 13, Joe tied Nick up to the chandelier by his hands. That was the first time Nick ever ejaculated. Up until that point he had just dry orgasmed. Joe remembered he got it all over his face and got so angry at Nick for cumming on him that he fucked him dry.

For years Joe did everything he could to make Nick look as young as possible. He shaved Nick’s pubes off, he shaved his armpit hair when it started growing in, when they fucked Joe would squeeze Nick’s dick so tight that he couldn’t cum.


End file.
